Stars And Satellites
by LunchForTheSky
Summary: Kieran, a vampire, has come to live with the Cullens. Soon a new family moves to Forks with their daughter that the Cullens are certain is no ordinary human. What happens when they decide to befriend her and notice that they were right? After New Moon.


AN: This is my first fan fiction so it might start off a bit weak, for which I apologize. Also, this takes place after **New Moon**, Eclipse and its happenings are excluded. I assure you, future chapters will not be this short.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer has that honor.

* * *

There are so many reasons to dislike cafeterias: the noise, the possibility of over crowding, and the food to note a few. However, it has always been those negatives that have made me find cafeterias the greatest parts of schools. The noise made it possible for you to carry on a private conversation with the people at your table without worrying of eavesdroppers. The overcrowded-ness could at times completely eliminate the chance of you being noticed at all, and the food? Well the food always insured a distraction for humans.

It seemed to me that the Cullens had it all going for them at Forks High when I arrived, except for the human that Edward was infatuated with, Isabella Swan. I didn't fully understand the relationship they maintained. A vampire-human relationship never seemed feasible to me until I came to live with the Cullens. But then again, the Cullens were much different than normal vampires, but I fell into that category as well. I was like them, a "vegetarian" as we joked. A smile formed on my face as I recalled the jest.

"Kieran," a stern voice interrupted my inner monologue. I looked up from my untouched tray of food and over to Edward. "We're going to have to leave early again, the sun will be out in half of an hour," he continued. I frowned; this was going to be the third day we would have to leave early this week.

"What ever happened to Forks being one of the most sodden places in the United States?" I questioned, frowning again at my voice. I never had been able to lose my Irish accent even after living in the United States.

Alice and Edward shrugged indifferently, standing up with their trays. The human stood with hers as well. "I know that you're emotionally attached to that tray Kieran, but I'm afraid that it doesn't appreciate you staring at it," Alice teased when I looked back at the tray. "You've been intimidating it all lunch," she added as I stood with the tray.

"Very funny Alice," I replied sarcastically, "I was thinking.."

We tossed the trays and left the cafeteria. I'd been here for two months and it still seemed that half the female population of the school followed me with their eyes whenever I moved. I was another complication for Edward and Alice's desire to be inconspicuous. Sure, I was a vampire and as a result I was inhumanly graceful and attractive, but hopefully the girls would grow bored or something. It's not like they bothered to attempt to talk to me. Maybe I was more intimidating than most vampires, excluding Emmett of course. I was tall, 6'4", I had a fit, muscular yet not to the excess body, fashionable black hair that fell over one of my eyes, and striking features.

Alright, so I'll admit that I am one insanely attractive 'high school senior,' and that I can occasionally be egotistical about it.

Alice and I walked to the car while Edwardwalked Bella to her next class. "I still don't see why we can't take my car to school just one day," I scoffed as I leaned against the car. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, me either, because showing up in the latest BMW wouldn't be conspicuous at all," her voice dripped with sarcasm. Sarcasm could quite possibly be one of my most favorite things in the world.

"Indeed," I agreed playing along, "and you know what? Let's drive it here on the next sunny day; it will be a huge party!"

"Hey, why wait?" Alice's response was full of mock enthusiasm, "why don't you run home and drive it back, then the party could start in say, seven minutes and twenty-five seconds!" By this point Edward had returned and was opening his door, "you two need to stop hanging out with Emmett," he said flatly, shaking his head.

"Oh if only we told him how often you insult his intelligence," Alice said as we entered the car, there was a slight threat behind her words.

"I bet his reaction wouldn't be quite as interesting as Jasper's was when someone let it slip that I fought with the Union during the Civil War," I added from the backseat thinking back to the occasion a few weeks ago. Edward let out a chuckle as he started the car and we sped out of the parking lot.

* * *

AN: Good? Bad? Horrible? Let me know if I should continue with this story or not. Review! D 


End file.
